


Bang Bang

by Psycosma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Love/Hate, Sex mentioned, losing a lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycosma/pseuds/Psycosma
Summary: Hey guys!I wanted to do something different than the normal “everything is happy and we love each other” kind of story, so hope you'll like itAs always if you find any mistakes pleeease let me know!Thanks and love your faces <3The song is called bang bang from Nancy Sinatra, check it out if you don’t know it already!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I wanted to do something different than the normal “everything is happy and we love each other” kind of story, so hope you'll like it  
> As always if you find any mistakes pleeease let me know!
> 
> Thanks and love your faces <3
> 
> The song is called bang bang from Nancy Sinatra, check it out if you don’t know it already!

I was five and he was six  
we rode on horses made of sticks.  
He wore black and I wore white  
he would always win the fight.

Bang Bang  
He shot me down  
Bang Bang  
I hit the ground

Bang Bang  
That awful sound  
Bang Bang  
My baby shot me down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey [y/n]! Want to play cops and robbers with me? I'm the cop!”  
“But you always want to play that, can't we play something different?”   
“No, I want to play cops and robbers! Look I even got a new gun.”  
He cocked his toy gun and aimed it at me not hesitating for a second before shooting me with it.  
“Ow, Gabe! I hate it when you do that, stop!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Seasons came and changed the time  
when i grew up i called him mine.  
He would always laugh and say  
remember when we used to play.  
Bang Bang  
I shot you down  
Bang Bang

You hit the ground  
Bang Bang  
that awful sound

Bang Bang  
I used to shoot you down.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
„Mum, Gabe's gonna come pick me up soon!“  
„Okay, honey. Be careful and please text me if you're staying at Gabes, yeah?“  
“Sure mum, see you!”   
I walked out of the doorway just as a car stopped in front of our house.   
I walked up to it and opened the door to the front seat and looked at my boyfriends face.  
“Hey, Babe.”  
He gave me a smile, not a happy smile but an amused one.   
“Wanna go to my place and get shitfaced drunk and have sex?”  
“What's the second choice?”  
I asked, only to not sound like I was immediately up for his plan.  
But he new I was just asking for show.  
“Play cops and robbers I guess.”   
He said with a wicked grin on his face.  
“Okay, I'll take the first one.”   
I replied, getting in his car and driving off with him.  
____________________________________________________________________

The whole “join Overwatch” thing was Gabes idea.   
I followed him just because I couldn't let him go.   
I couldn't bring myself to forget the love I felt for him and just  
Went with him.  
I told myself it would be fine.  
But as the headquarter was attacked, he died.  
He left me in this chaotic thing that I didn't sign up for alone.  
I wasn't sure what I would do without him.  
But I told myself to be strong.  
He wouldn't want to see me like that.  
So I tried my best to become strong.  
I became one of the best shooters from the former Overwatch team.  
And as Winston called us to rebuild that team...  
I could not have been happier.  
One day I was on a mission with that new guy Lúcio.  
He was supposed to be my support but we got split up as he fell down a cliff.  
He wasn't hurt he just needed to find a way back to me and told me to wait, these Talon guys were supposed to be somewhere on the battlefield and I would need him if they saw me.  
But I was sure they wouldn't even get the chance to see me.  
So I kept going, killing a few of these guys as they tried to attack me until I heard a weird noise behind me.  
It was just like wind blew next to my left ear, but my left ear only.  
I turned around and saw a black mist forming behind me.  
I cocked my gun and aimed at it, unsure of what to do as the mist formed a person.   
As it vanished I saw a white mask, hiding the face of a huge man that covered his body with a black leather armor.  
I was sure that this was the man everyone warned me from, Reaper.   
They told me he had killed many soldiers, becoming one of the biggest enemies of Overwatch.   
So I aimed my gun at his head and loudly said:  
“One move and you are dead!”   
“Tsk, tsk”  
He made and I heard he was grinning under that mask as he spoke.  
“Didn't I shoot you down all the time?”  
My breathing stopped for a second as I instinctively lowered my gun.  
“Gabe?”  
My voice wasn't more than a whisper at this point.  
Could it be that my love, Gabriel had become the monster that is Reaper?  
“NO!”  
His voice was loud, angry and full of hate.  
“I am not Gabriel anymore!”  
I froze unsure of what to do for a few seconds.   
“But you were dead.”  
“Thought Mercy would have told you by now”  
He growled, but I could still hear the familiar sound of his voice.  
“Told me what?”  
“That she did this to me. Made me her little ...Experiment ”  
He started walking up to me, without a weapon in his hands but still looking very intimidating.   
I took a few steps back but before he was able to even touch my body I aimed my gun at him.  
This wasn't my Gabriel anymore.  
“I'm.. Sorry Gabe.”,  
Tears started welling up in my eyes.  
“But you are not the person you used to be. You are bad.”  
He looked down at me and I could feel it in the air around him that he wasn't pleased with my answer.   
“So you're just like them.”  
His voice was cold now, no sign of his former self as he vanished into thin air in front my eyes and reappeared behind my back.  
As he grabbed me firmly I lost my gun making him laugh a sinister laugh.  
He then laid one arm around my throat holding me close to his body and making me feel the cold metal that touched my back.  
“I loved you, Gabriel.”   
I whimpered closing my eyes and feeling a few tears run down my cheeks.  
“Next time, I should be the cop again, or what do you say cariño?”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Music played and people sang  
just for me the church bells rang.

Now he's gone  
I don't know why.  
And till this day  
sometimes i cry.  
He didn't even say goodbye  
didn't take the time to lie.  
Bang Bang  
He shot me down  
Bang Bang  
I hit the ground  
Bang Bang  
That awful sound  
Bang Bang  
My baby shot me down.


End file.
